Long Nights
by lotus.dies.no.more
Summary: Vincent and Tifa are together, but Chaos, sick of seeing Vincent so happy, wants to make Vincent get rid of Tifa. Vincent is having a hard time not killing Tifa. gore, mildlemon and weirdness.


Yo my peeps! This is my first fanfic, it's a twisted lil VincentXTifa with Chaos trying to get Vincent to tear Tifa totiny, bloody shreds:)! I wrote most of it during my insomniac hours, which may explain why this thing is all OC and sadistic and weird. Oh, and language and mild lemon, lime, or whatever you call it. This came to me while listening to She Wants Revenge's "Red Flags and Long Nights" so they're in here somewhere.

Title: Long Nights

Author: lotus.dies.no.more.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything in this story, I would not be here, in front of a borrowed computer drinking some nasty ass warm Gatorade, with only three n a half hours of sleep in the past aproximate 72 hours, feeling like I'm about to die, but going through with this WHOLE LUDICROUS IDEA just so my SO-CALLED 'FRIEND' could get her frickin wish of seeing one of my POINTLESS MENTAL DIARRHEA WRITINGS on this website! SHE KNOWS WHO SHE IS! whimpers you suck... WELL, to all the rest of you wonderful peeps, I hope you enjoy and I hope you can learn to forgive my horrid butchering of stuff:D

_(Italics): lyrics_

_'italics': Chaos speaking_

'words': Vincent talking to Chaos mentally

**Part I**

Lay with sickness, never rise…

I watched her sleep peacefully next to me, admiring the splendid radiance of her warm flesh. Tifa. I let her name play in my mouth, never letting it venture far from my lips.

Her long brown hair flared casually in silky, wet strands that form a halo around her peaceful porcelain face. The moonlight casts its blue glow over her, the pearly tendrils caressing every curve of her soft, delectable body. She said that she was mine now, but she has no idea that that could never happen. She was so courageous, so beautiful, so exhilarating…an archangel in every way. A demon cannot own and angel without first killing it.

I glance over to my beloved, her eyelids fluttering like the surface of a pond in the slightest of breezes. I can see her breath mist on my cursed metallic arm and venture into a rare smile as I watch her be so completely immersed in sleep. Blessed are the sleepy ones: for they shall soon drop off.

When we first got together, she was the one to ask. I only when through with it only for a bit of revenge against Cid. A few days before, he had used Death Penalty to propped open a hood on one of his airplanes, thus breaking it. I knew full well his longing for Tifa, so when the opportunity for revenge knocked at my door, I invited it in with open arms. I never expected to actually fall in love with Tifa, but I did. It is so much easier to love the living than to love the dead. She began to grow on me and sooth mymental scars, and I loved her so much for it.

Despite the settling of my internal storms, Chaos still liked to stir up a few dark clouds to reign on me a little.

'_Look at you, laying there like some well-adjusted human. You know you can't deceive anyone, not even that pretty little angel of yours. Quit now while you're ahead. Kill the bitch, make her truly yours! Do it now, before she leaves you, just like that other little bird.'_

Somehow, relating Lucrecia to Tifa didn't quite click. Lucrecia was intelligent, sharp, and unconcerned with much else except her work. Tifa was fluffy, yet powerful in battle, and she was concerned about everyone and everything. She was even concerned enough about her looks to get the largest implants in the history of Midgar. Not that I'm complaining. Quite the opposite.

'Shut up and fuck off.' I remember that for the longest time, Chaos was like a powerful vulture, tearing me apart with poisoned talons. Now it's just a mosquito. A tiny, solitary, annoying, jittery mosquito. Maybe it's lost its power. Maybe I've become stronger. Either way, it was a welcome change. I hated feeling like I had not control over my own life, like there was no ground beneath my feet. Normally now, Chaos just complies. Not this time, unfortunately.

'_Do you honestly think that she really loves you? You think she's loyal to you and only you? I don't really need to ask, I already know. I am you, after all. You can't keep secrets from yourself. You would like to believe these petty little lies of hers, but deep down you know it isn't true, it isn't right. No one can love a demon. Never.' _

'You aren't me Chaos.'

It stayed silent for a moment, then laughed.

'_Poor, petty, useless, tainted Vincent Valentine! So desperate for a little bit of comfort that he denies himself! You're a demon, accept it and move on. Kill the bitch before you get hurt again. Do it quick, if you wish to spare her some agony. As long as you actually kill her.' _

Chaos's hideous sneers faded slowly into the recesses of my mind, leaving behind nothing but annoyance. Outside of me, I heard Tifa's long, sleepy breaths. All traces of my demon dissipated then. I reached over to kiss her soft, pink lips and held her close to me. I closed my eyes, lost in the ecstasy of her scent and the memories of just a little while ago. Her flesh tastes of tears.

* * *

The phone ringing was the first thing I heard. After that I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the sun pouring in through the window.

"Ow."

I heard a sluggish giggle and felt her velvet lips on mine before I could even see her. For those few seconds, I am in Heaven. I try to hold on to the kiss as long as I can, but she slipped out of the bed, no doubt headed for the stupid phone. Once I get Death Penalty fixed completely, I am going to shoot that phone. Finally, I see her. She is a vision to behold. Slipping on her fluffy pale blue robe, she smiles at me and blows me a kiss before walking out of the room to get the phone.

Every morning is perfect now. Even the ones with the bothersome phone ringing away.

After a little while I realized that I was never going to be able to go back to sleep again so I got up and set out to find my clothes.

I didn't realize just how far away our clothes ended up.

After getting my clothes on I left the room and made my way downstairs to the bar where Tifa was chatting away happily on the phone with someone she seemed to know well. I walked up behind her and slipped my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me. She yelped then laughed, having apparently not heard me walk behind her.

I heard Cloud's voice on the phone saying "Hey Tifa, you okay? What happened?"

"No, Tifa's not okay. You woke us up. Go away Cloud." I yelled at the phone. Tifa shushed me with a smile and cuddled into my chest.

"I'm alright, Vincent just scared me a little." she said, reaching out to pinch me with her spare hand. I escaped and rested my chin on her head.

"No kidding." said Cloud through the phone. He invited us over to his new apartment that afternoon and Tifa said yes and promised Frito pie before I even had a chance to say anything in my defense. Finally, he hung up.

"I don't really have to go visit Cloud, right?" I ask Tifa.

"Of course you do. I don't want to go alone. You wouldn't let me go all alone at Cloud's new place, would you?" she says, giving me a wide-eyed innocent look. Damn it!

"Fine."

"Yay! Let's go find you something to wear!" she said, dragging me back up the stairs and to my closet.

She started pulling things out and interrupted me when it tried to tell her that I could dress myself saying things like 'This might work' or 'Nah, too Goth' or even 'Reel Big Fish? What the fuck! When did you get this?'. Finally, I gave up and sat on the edge of my bed (which had remained intact for the past few weeks for various reasons) and watched her tear through my clothes, matching things up mentally and asking me question I didn't even know how to answer. Finally, she settled with a few things and told me to try some on.

I started to get worried around the time that she gave me faded blue jeans and a purple silk shirt I didn't even know I had.

As I took that mess off, she went strangely silent. I dreaded to think that she was angry at me. She handed me a pair dark jeans and a black shirt with a print that looked like I was wearing my own skeletal x-ray. I put it on quickly and without a word. If Tifa was mad, I might as well try to not push her nerves more than necessary.

Before I could finish putting on my shirt, she finally spoke.

"Vincent?" she said, her voice disturbingly unreadable.

"Yes?" I respond from the tent formed inside the shirt as I pull it over my head. I was almost scared to pop my head out.

"Did Chaos come back again?" she asks with touching concern. That threw me off.

"How can you tell?" I reply.

"Normally you wake up before the sun even rises, but when Chaos comes you don't sleep so well, so you sleep longer. And today, you woke up at the same time I did." she responded. For some reason, I didn't think she had noticed.

"Don't concern yourself with that. It was nothing." I say to her, trying to keep her from worrying.

She abandoned her post at the closet door and walked towards me, every move tugging at my heartstrings. Her soft, gently fingers caressed my chin as she brought me to look into her eyes.

Her soft brown eyes entranced me. It was numbing and soothing, yet strangely exhilarating at the same time. She was searching for something, but who was I to deny her? A man, longing for forgiveness… a demon, hungering for his angel. I looked away. I didn't even look up when she kissed me then walked away to her room.

Time passed and I stayed there. I don't know how long it was, but I am assuming it should be measured in hours and not minutes. Tifa walked in, looking gorgeous in a black v-neck sweater and pinstripe pants. She lifted my chin and planted an innocent little kiss on my cheek.

"I'm sorry I mentioned anything. It's just, you've made so much progress in leaving behind all the horrid things in your past, and I'm worried about anything coming back to hurt you. I'm so sorry I made you remember." she whispered. I offered her a smile and took her hand.

"It's alright, love. You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong. " I assured her, "Come on, we should get moving or Cloud will get pissy and wet himself."

She smiled and laughed, which brought me relief. I had said the truth, she hadn't bothered me…

… what bothered me was that, for a moment, I actually considered doing as Chaos had said.

_(Sick of trying to find away inside,_

_Sick and tired of all the after_

_Sick of trying to find a way to slide,_

_Even though it always ends in laughter_

_It's never hard to tell when things are done_

_She looked into my eyes and a voice said run_

_She says that I'm a mess but it's alright_

_Whether it's two weeks, two years, or just tonight_

* * *

The ride to Cloud's new home was a long one, so I decided you catch up on my missed sleep. Little did I know that it was actually not a very good idea.

I was in Tifa's room, like any other normal night. I felt her under me, enticing, inviting. I wanted her and I wanted her NOW. Her warm thighs wrapped around me as we melded our bodies together, fitting perfectly in a smooth rhythm. I thrust into her and she yelled. Oh Lord, to hear her scream my name like that! Our movements became faster, sharper, more and more animalistic. She yelled, she moaned, her every movement becoming everything that there ever was or ever would be as I went in and out of her. She was mine, mine only, no one else's. Never again would I have to see the one I loved in the arms of another. Never again…

She always kept a glass of water by her bed, there on the nightstand. Steadily, as to not change anything of our love-making, I lifted one hand from her pillow and reached over for the glass. I crushed it slowly in my hand, small shards embedding themselves in my palm. She didn't notice, she was completely lost in us. I dropped the shards on the carpet, filtering for a large one as they fell. Finding it, I look down at the beauteous creature before me. She couldn't control herself. I couldn't control myself. Her beauty, her charisma, her hope, her caring, her eyes, her love… I stabbed her through the stomach and straddled her hips, pinning her down, before she even knew something was different.

Her moans became real screams of pain when I slipped my fingers into her stomach. The pain and betrayal in her eyes only fueled my bloodlust even more. I fished around, looking to pull out anything interesting. Oh, so soft, so warm and slippery. She was screaming my name once more, this time in horror and pain. Wait, my name? Was this really me? It couldn't be! But it is. Hush now my angel, soon you will be mine. I ripped open more skin, watching it tear like blood-stained rice skin. Who would have thought that such a pure angel held such curious and luscious complexities inside of her? Her screams were quieting down, her vermillion blood somehow smeared wherever I turned.

"Vincent! WHY, Vincent! I love you Vincent… why! vincent! VINCENT!vin-vincent…"

"Vincent, are you okay?"

I woke up with a start. Tifa had one hand on the steering wheel, the other shaking my shoulder. Concern hung on her face, weighing it down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Um, you were asleep and you started saying something like 'Get away from her! Don't you dare touch her!'. Then you just started this evil laugh and it was kinda…disturbing. So I woke you up." she explained, then asked firmly, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't tell her that I just had a dream in which I degutted her, so I racked my brain thinking for something that would fit.

"You and this hot blond were in bikinis and mud wrestled to see who would get my sexy body." I said. Stupid, yes, but her laugh and her fist on my shoulder said that it had worked. I flipped over, messing around with the seatbelt, and decided to go back to sleep. I doubted I would kill Tifa in my dreams anymore.

As it turns out, that was true. Instead I had another disturbing dream in which Tifa's father climbed out of his grave and threw Corn Nuts and Mother Teresa at me. I woke up after good ol' Mama Teresa refused to get off my kidney. After that, I decided to never again take a nap in the car.

_(You can occupy my every sigh_

_You can rent the space inside my mind_

_At least until the price becomes too high.)_

* * *

Well, thats all for today peeps! The original version of this was a lot more graphic (yummy, yuummy ooorgans), but I had to condense it. Hehe, Tifa drowning in her own blood 'n organs... sorry for all you Tifa fans out there, but hey, at least she's not really dead. Yet. Unless...she's not really going to die! Hell, I dunno. The pizza just arrived. HAVE A NICE DAY:) 


End file.
